Various types of switches have been developed for use in turning pumps on and off in response to an external ambient condition, such as water level. Such switches tend to be used in relative harsh environments such as in tanks of water, or, sump pits which are used to collect foundation water. Other environments include industrial fluids which might be caustic or acidic, as well as high or low temperatures.
While known switches can be useful and function properly over a period of time, they are always subject to failure. Switch failures in turn translate into non-running pumps which can result in flooded commercial, industrial and residential locations. Alternately, non-running pumps can result in water supply deficiencies, or failures to supply commercial or industrial fluids for various applications.
One switch configuration has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,307,538, issued Dec. 11, 2007, and entitled “Pump Connector System”. The '538 Patent is assigned to the assignee hereof and is incorporated herein by reference.
There is an on-going need for control switches usable in such environments which exhibit greater reliability and longer lifetimes than do known switches. Preferably, such improved switches would be price competitive with known switches and readily substitutable therefore.